


Adam Gets His Ass Kicked

by listentothestars



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentothestars/pseuds/listentothestars
Summary: basically what the title says





	Adam Gets His Ass Kicked

The ebony haired girl somersaulted backward as her whip wrapped around him. Bullets flew through the air trying to pierce her. She slid underneath each bullet and grasped the rope tightly around her hand. With one full stroke, she sent the whip flying through the air, with him still in it. His body slammed against the tower walls as a smear of blood drained from his nose. 

“WHERE IS SHE?” the girl screamed, her golden eyes raged in fury. Her fist clenched even more tightly around her Gambol Shroud. 

He did not speak.

Her anger had boiled, all these years she tried to keep her cool. Every time he abused, tortured, and killed, she never let her emotions take over. He said he would change, he said he would leave her alone. All that hatred that was buried deep in her heart started bursting out. She wasn’t weak anymore. 

She approached him, fury still ingrained in her eyes. She stared down at his body, now blistered and bruised with a coat of vermillion blood spilled across the floor. Never had she thought the roles would be switched.

“Tell me where she is and I won’t scatter your bones into a million pieces.” she snarled.

He didn’t look up, nor did he utter a single word.

She crouched down on her knees and lifted his head with her finger. His eyes filled with pain, begging for forgiveness, but she wasn’t taking any of it.

“You like the color red, right?” 

There was a moment of silence before her fist bashed against his cheek. His jaw snapped as a pool of blood poured out of his mouth. He gagged but he still did not speak. 

“Playtime is over Adam.” She grasped her hand around his shirt and slid his body up the wall. “What did you do with Yang?”

At last, he spoke with a sinister laugh, “That pesky chick you call your girlfriend? Don’t worry darling, I disposed of her.”

“What do you mean disposed? I swear to god Adam if you hurt her in any way I will make sure you will be begging for death after I am through with you.” 

“My, my, my Blake has grown up fast.” his voice slurred as he cracked a smile.

Every word poured out of his disgusting mouth was nothing but a load of shit. 

Blake slammed him against the wall again, harder this time. “Tell me what you did to her and I’ll do you a favor and not kill you.” Her monotone voice shifting to penetrating tone with no sign of mercy. 

“What do you think I did? I killed her.”

Blake staggered backwards, her grip loosening fractionally on Adam’s collar. “No,” she whispered, almost in denial. “No. You’re lying, you piece of shit!”

His head lolled to the side, mouth twisting in a cruel smile. Even bleeding out, he was taking pleasure in her pain. Red dripped from his lips as he spat, “Stop lying to yourself, Blake. That blonde bitch is long gone.”

Blake’s world shattered around her. She dimly could hear Adam laughing at her distress, a hacking, gargling monstrosity as he forced blood out of his mouth.

“You - you -”

“You can kill me, love,” Adam hissed, “But good will it do? You are forever alone - longing for that spark you will never get; darling, admit it, I won.”

Blake saw red.

She unsheathed Gambol Shroud and drove it into Adam’s chest, underneath his ribcage and into his stomach. He gagged, blood spilling out of his mouth, and Blake twisted harshly, hearing flesh tear but not caring.

“This is for Yang,” Blake promised harshly, her voice cracking. “This is for me.”

Adam grabbed Gambol Shroud’s hilt and dragged himself further along the blade, getting close enough Blake that she could hear the garbled words that came out of his mouth. “She’ll never get to know how much you loved her,” he rasped, and god, that was the tipping point.

Blake drove Gambol Shroud deep into his chest so that the blade snapped through bone, extending through his back. He was trying to use his Aura to heal his wounds, still smiling, like he knew how much he hurt Blake -

Blake leaned in close so that she could whisper in Adam’s ear, “Remember when you thought you controlled me, when I was yours?” Now it was her turn to smile, a twisted grimace. “I’m going to tear down each and every one of your dreams, love, and watch them burn.”

Adam tried to say something - even on the brink of death, the bastard had to get one last word in, but Blake drove her katana across his face, opening up a gash that tore through his lips. “I loved Yang,” she continued, “And this is when I’m more powerful than you, Adam, because I’ve loved - more than you ever will, and it doesn’t matter, because she made me happy, and you’re going to be alone, so just fucking die already.”

She slashed her sword across his throat, letting crimson flow down his shirt and stain the floorboards underneath his body, finally dead, and she drew in the first clean breath in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Read Beautiful Warriors for the beginning part


End file.
